Lessons
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: “Vivi”, Hana complained, “I’m failing my French class because my teacher told me that Hana’s tongue isn’t trained and flexible enough”. Felten blushed, Vivi smirked. One-shot.


"**Lessons"**

**'-naochie03-': Hey guys! My first rated T one-shot! Hope you guys like it!**

**Summary:** "Vivi", Hana complained, "I'm failing my French class because my teacher told me that Hana's tongue isn't trained and flexible enough". Felten blushed, Vivi smirked. One-shot.

* * *

"**Lessons"**

One night, a mansion suddenly appeared in the top of the mountain forest. In the mansion lives a duke, who actually is a demon, bored of the underworld. He decided to live in our world, and so he sent in his most trusted butler, Tony, and maids from Hell.

A few years has passed. On one snowy night, he saw an abandoned baby in front of his mansion's gate. He decided to keep it, on a whim, just to kill time.

"This must be what they mean of 'a flowery smile'" Tony remarked cheerfully as he cooed the smiling baby. Vivi nonchalantly shrugged.

"Then let's call her 'Hana'."

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

**After 16 years…**

It was a bright Saturday morning, and Felten, a close friend of Vivi's, was seated on a couch across Vivi, who was busying himself with a book.

"Say Vivi how is Hana-chan these days?" Felten asked as he swept his blonde hair to one side. It did no good, because it only came back to his forehead again.

Irritated onyx eyes glowered at the said person. "Hn. She's fine. It's not like you don't see her every day."

Embarrassment flooded Felten's cheeks. He coughed as he narrowed his eyes at the smirking demon. Felten, only a baron, crossed his legs and looked around the room. He hoped that he would see the familiar brown head popping from somewhere, surprising him as always.

"Where is Hana-chan anyway?"

The ebony haired demon flipped a page. He answered without even looking up.

"Classes."

"But she_ still_ goes to school right?"

"Of course she does."

"Then why--?" Felten was confused. His childhood friend could only roll his eyes.

"Extra classes. She's taking other subjects that aren't available in her school. What else?" Vivi responded albeit a bit defensive. And aggressively.

Suddenly, an idea popped into the baron's head.

"Say Vivi..." he grinned. The other demon glared suspiciously at Felten. When he grinned, it meant that whatever he was thinking or planning---it was nowhere fun at all. It could only mean trouble.

And when there was trouble, it always included a certain girl.

_Woman_, Vivi mentally corrected himself.

The lad was satisfied to see _his_ little flower blossom into something _more _beautiful. As years passed, like every other girl, Hana went through the troublesome stages of puberty. He shuddered at some memories.

Still, there was only one thing that didn't change.

"Vivi?" Felten snapped him out of his…thoughts.

Frowning, he put his book down. "What?"

"Could the only reason why Hana-chan is taking extra classes is because you want to keep her inside this mansion with you and to avoid Momo-chan right?"

Bingo.

Vivi growled lowly as Felten chuckled. He knew Vivi from inside out, though he didn't understand why the demon should take such…over-the-top actions. Why not simply tell her? It would only not benefit Vivi himself but it would make the lass happy right?

As they say, why not hit two birds with one stone?

"Why would I do it for such a stupid reason?" Vivi retorted through gritted teeth. The blue-eyed demon could only smile at his friend. The answer was so obvious anyway.

"It's because", he tapped his chin, "Momo-chan is courting Hana-chan right?"

Strike Two.

Again, Felten was right.

Through the years, Tanzaki Momo was Hana's first human friend. And she considers him very important to her. Of course, this only made Vivi more jealous…_annoyed_. What made things worse was that, ever since the two met, Momo already had certain feelings for the brunette.

And now that they were in the right age for courtship, the demons could already tell that Momo was already planning to make a move on Hana.

Of course, this would mean war for the overprotective Vivi.

Or an early deathbed.

"Am I right?" Felten grinned smugly.

Growing up with a lot of pride and dignity, Vivi didn't answer and ignored him.

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

"Tony, tea", Vivi commanded. Tony served their three o' clock tea which was Earl Grey Tea and was matched with those cakes that Hana loved so much.

They were at the living room, with Felten asking Tony about some gossip or local news and with Vivi reading _another _book. Yes, it was like his…Third or fourth book.

Looking at Vivi, Felten grimaced. Vivi raised a skeptical brow.

"Don't you ever get tired of books Vivi?"

Memories of Vivi reading while the rest of the demon kids playing, Vivi falling asleep with a book on his chest, Vivi quietly reading in a corner during a social party, Vivi holding a book while he was skipping classes with Felten, Vivi looking at a book while a girl was confessing to him and Vivi ordering more books filled Felten's head.

Smiling contently, he shook his head.

Secretly, there were only two things he could never get tired of: books were the first one, and the second one was…

"Vivi!" a smiling 16 year old teen yelled happily as she sprinted from the hallway.

Ah, that was like music to the brooding demon's ears.

Vivi's mouth quirked up a bit when a certain brunette passed by his eye's view, said girl halted in front of him and gave him a big smile.

He glanced at her from head to foot. True, Hana did certainly grow up, both physically and emotionally…Mentally…Let's just skip that part. She was up at least at Vivi's neck. Her hair grew up to her waist and was always kept in a braid, in a ponytail, or in a bun. She had a well-developed bosom, some feminine curves, a petite waist and a desirable behind.

Her face lost its childish features, except for her eyes—they remained big, innocent, and full of life, and she had a cute nose and full-shaped lips…

…which Vivi wanted to test out in the mere future.

A slender hand was waving in front of his face. "Hel-lo? Vi-vi?" she sang out, dragging every syllable. Again, Vivi snapped out from his…_thoughts_.

She smiled again, making the older demon's heart skip a beat. As usual, she plopped down to the open seat next to Vivi. Hana grabbed him by the arm and snuggled close to him, frowning in it. With quick senses and because he knew Hana all too much, he knew that there was something wrong with her.

"What happened?" he calmly asked as he sipped his tea.

"Hana-chan is there anything wrong?" Felten pried worriedly.

There was a moment of silence and then Hana sighed.

"Vivi", Hana complained, "I'm failing my French class because my teacher told me that Hana's tongue isn't trained and flexible enough".

With those words, this was where the trouble began.

Apparently, Felten spat the tea he was drinking unto Tony's face and was blushing madly. On the other hand, Vivi had a mischievous glint in his eye and simply smirked.

"S—S-S-S-S-S-AY WHAT?!" Felten exclaimed. Tony was slightly pink himself too. Hana stuck her tongue out and pointed it.

"My tongue. Something's wrong with my tongue that's why I'm so bad in French."

Looking at Hana's tongue, Vivi shivered. Hana could only look at her beloved Vivi questioningly.

Amongst all the chaos at that moment, Vivi felt concerned and not to mention…amused at this ironic problem.

Being the kind demon he is he'll just have to _help_ Hana with her lessons.

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

Tiptoeing in the darkness, Hana felt afraid. She may be in her own home, with Vivi and everybody else there to protect her. But, at night, and when she's alone…Everything seemed more frightening…and sad too.

With panic about to explode, she ran down the hallway and faced left, she finally came in contact with an all-too familiar old-fashioned door handle. She paused for a few minutes, and without bothering to knock, she entered.

She found her beloved demon reading with a lit candle. The black haired demon stared at Hana with the same bored expression. "Hana?"

Giving him a smile, she gave him the flower she was hiding from behind. The flower naturally wilted of course, as soon as he held it.

"I just wanted to bid you a 'good night'. And sweet dreams!" she giggled. Vivi rolled his eyes at her still childish antics.

Hana stood there for a moment, waiting for Vivi to bid her a good night in return, but then, nothing came. She realized that she must be disturbing him or she caught him in a bad mood.

She turned her back to him to hide her disappointment; she wished him another good night in a hushed voice. The door was already opened when an unexpected thing happened. Vivi called her name in a quiet yet amused voice.

"Hana."

Surprised yet delighted at the same time, the brunette stopped and faced him. "Yes?"

Slowly, the demon approached her and closed the door gently by placing both his arms on either side of her head. Hana gave him a questioning stare.

"I'm going to help you with that lesson of yours", he smirked.

"Wha---", she was interrupted as Vivi's lips came crashing with hers. The teen was stunned as Vivi continued to ravish her lips. Fearing that Hana might push him away, he mellowed down a bit by giving her a few sweet kisses on her lips.

The demon watched her reaction carefully from the corner of his eyes. Hana blushed and shyly kissed Vivi back. From the moment Hana gave back what Vivi gave her, sparks flew and flames ignited.

Unconsciously, Hana wrapped her arms around Vivi's as their kiss grew more and more passionate by the second. From their sweet and careful kisses became heated and desperate ones. The human girl tilted her head so that her beloved demon might get a better access.

Minutes later, Vivi pulled back for air. Not for his benefit but for Hana's. With half-lidded eyes, bruised lips and reddish cheeks, it took all of his willpower not to toss his addictive flower to his bed and get it over with.

Licking her lips, the ebony haired duke shuddered. What seemed as a simple action from her became so seductive for him. "What…What has this to do…with my lesson?" she asked in a breathless yet husky voice.

Planting a few kisses on her graceful neck, he murmured "Your tongue."

Hana bit her lip from producing any noise as Vivi continued to press butterfly kisses. Her hands smoothly transferred to his head, tousling his midnight tresses. As he continued to suck and lick in different areas of her neck, he decided to mark her.

To let everyone know that she was _his _and _his_ alone.

He plunged his demon fangs into her creamy neck, making Hana arch her back and whimper.

"Vivi", she gasped as she tightened her grip on Vivi's hair. Hana deliciously shivered when he licked the blood oozing from his 'mark'. The seductive demon trailed his kisses from the middle of her chest way back to her abused lips. They picked up from where they left before, only with renewed desire and love.

Vivi cupped Hana's chin and tilted it to one side as they continued their 'lesson'. They began with a vigorous kiss, but then the teen suddenly froze as her lover licked her lips. He was still weighing her reactions with each of his advanced actions.

He snaked his other arm unto the girl's waist and pulled her closer. With their bodies pressed close, he nibbled her lower lip, asking for _her_ permission. Vivi saw Hana closed her eyes, out of pleasure or out of shock—he didn't know himself.

So he was startled when his flower opened her mouth albeit hesitantly. Smirking with triumphant, he inserted his tongue and within a few minutes, he memorized every part of her sweet sweet mouth.

Especially her sensitive areas.

The demon's tongue skillfully touched the tip of Hana's, urging her to play with him. On the other hand, Hana was lost in a sea of pleasure. And since this was her first time in this kind of thing, she didn't know what to do either.

Inwardly, Vivi smirked. It was time for the _teacher_ to teach his _student_ using his own methods. All in all, he _loved_ helping Hana out.

As a sort of both punishment and encouragement, he repeated his previous action and tasted her mouth once more. Expertly, he licked the roof of her mouth to which she responded with a moan.

Eyes widening, Hana was beyond surprise that she was capable of producing a sound like _that_. But then, who cares? She shivered once more when she saw the intensifying stare of her black haired demon.

"I…want to hear that sound again, Hana", his hot breath whispered into her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobes. Her body responded with a quiver.

The second time around, Hana raised her tongue and inserted it to Vivi's mouth, unsure of what she was doing. But she was a thrilled as well, as she heard him purr in satisfaction. Feeling a little bit bold, she entwined her tongue with Vivi's, and they battled, tongue to tongue.

In the end, Vivi won, and he conquered her mouth. Cherishing each moment, getting drunk with its exotic and intoxicating taste, as his hand moves from Hana's waist down to her thighs…

Hana moaned as she felt his hand, she pulled away and breathed in the crook of his neck.

"Ah…V-vi…Vivi…" she panted. Her heart was hammering against her chest.

Tempted as he may was, he still didn't continue. He only teased her, his hand snaked back up to her waist as his free hand cupped her chin and made her look at him.

_Him_ and _him_ alone.

He kissed her again.

One…

He kissed her on the forehead.

Two…

He lightly placed a kiss on her nose. Hana crinkled her nose.

Three…

He planted them on her lips.

Three sweet but brief kisses that left Hana weak in the knees, good thing he supported her. Vivi smiled at Hana and stroked her cheek tenderly. All that can Hana see in his eyes were love and affection.

"Good night to you as well, Hana."

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

The next day, the same thing occurred. It was already Sunday in the afternoon, and they were at the living room, having their afternoon tea. The only difference was the twins, Eleanor and Klaus, both 'friends' of the demons were also there.

As usual, Eleanor, being the chosen fiancée of Felten, clung unto his arm possessively as she sputtered out all the love and the care she had for him.

Vivi was there, quietly sipping his tea, his whole day ruined because of three idiots…Really, one idiot was already a problem, but add two more…He shook his head in despair.

"Vivi!" a certain brunette happily exclaimed as she held a flower in her hand, skipping towards the living room with a cheerful smile on her face.

Her beloved demon smiled back at her.

"Oh! Hana-chan!" Eleanor greeted.

"Humph", Klaus acknowledged her presence with a nod.

"How was your lessons today Hana-chan?" Felten pleasantly asked. She was already seated next to Vivi when he asked this question.

Certain _memories_ of last night came back to her; she blushed as she felt the familiar tingling of her lips.

"How was it?" Her Vivi asked. She beamed at him.

"My French tutor said I was improving!" she declared proudly. Eleanor, Felten, and Toby clapped their hands while Vivi patted her head.

While everybody else was celebrating and socializing, Hana sneaked a glance to the person seated right beside her. She grinned in agreement when she saw Vivi pressed his index finger unto his lips.

Again, Vivi's mouth quirked upwards.

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

After a few weeks, things calmed down eventually.

Or so they thought it should be. But after all, once you're in Vivi's mansion, life would never seem normal again. Boring, even.

Felten and Vivi were in the study talking about the happenings in the demon world when suddenly, a dirt-covered Hana came in with a crestfallen expression on her face. Alarmed, both of them turned their attention towards the said girl.

"Hana! What happened to you?" Felten exclaimed as he wiped Hana's dirty face with his handkerchief.

Tears were forming in the girl's eyes. "Gymnastics…" she whispered.

"Gymnastics?"

"That was our activity in today's P.E. lesson!" she began. "Momo-chan and our coach said that gymnastics is really hard to endure, and painful even for our bodies. But when we get used to it, they said it would be fun."

Vivi was slightly pink and Felten was blushing already. What innocent words yet…Misinterpreted thoughts.

"Now, what about it?" Vivi asked.

"Our coach scolded me for not having a long endurance and for not being fast and flexible enough", she confessed.

Felten suddenly got a nose bleed and excused himself from the room, saying that he'll call one of the maids to help Hana clean up.

The worried girl faced the demon who was writing something on a paper in his table.

"Vivi", she called out, "what should I do?"

Ah, the magic words.

He smirked devilishly.

Since it can't be helped, it looks like he has to _teach_ Hana another lesson.

* * *

**'-naochie03-': And done! Sorry for the lame make-out session! *Laughs* My imagination is still not working that well. Hahahaha! Vivi can be such a pervert! Oh well, hoped you liked it! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
